


Covert Affairs

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-14 22:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13599807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: After Liv is born Hilary and Marie grow closer but is there more than what they let on?





	1. Chapter 1

Hilary bounced back and forth on her heels, a smile plastered on her face as she heard someone move toward the door she was staring at. She was so excited, that the door barely had a chance to fully open before she walked in.

“Hey, Merry Christmas, happy holidays!” Hilary said, handing Caroline the box of chocolates she’d picked up at the corner store as a small host gift. “Where’s Livy?” she asked, heading further into the apartment.

“Wow, nice to see you too, Knight.” Caroline rolled her eyes but smirked as she hid the box of chocolates at the bottom of her own winter accessory cubby in the front closet.

“There you are!” Hilary grinned as she walked into the living room, spotting the newborn staring back at her over someone’s shoulder. Hilary knelt down behind the couch, kissing the little girl’s forehead. 

“Hey Hils,” Julie smiled. “You know Marie.” 

Of course, Hilary knew that the blonde on the couch holding their godchild was Marie. She knew walking up to her, then when she kissed Liv, she had been certain without even seeing the woman’s face. The scent of baby mixed with Marie’s perfume in just the right way. After all the battles they had fought pinned against boards, Hilary knew what Marie even smelled like. It was almost like Christmas, not the pine tree smell or cinnamon that would overpower everything, but a spice that reminded Hilary of her family Christmas dinner, with just a small amount of vanilla from her perfume. She’d never tell Marie any of this though. 

“Leaf,” Hilary said as she gently took Liv into her own arms.

“State,” Marie replied as Hilary walked around the couch, sitting next to her.

“You two better learn to get along if you are going to be her godparents,” Caroline said, setting a tray with four coffee mugs on it on the table. She sat on the arm of the couch next to Julie. Marie and Hilary exchanged a look.

“Impossible.” Marie huffed. Hilary rolled her eyes. 

“Sorry babe, looks like you got the only mean Canadian out there as an aunt,” Hilary said to Liv who simply yawned in reply. “Aw, someone looks ready for a nap.” Hilary smiled.

“Here, I’ll take her to put her down.” Julie walked over to Hilary who carefully placed the small girl in her mother’s arms. Julie carried Liv toward the nursery, the infant staring back at the three women left in the room over Julie’s shoulder.

“Damn Caro, you and Jules make cute kids.” Hilary chuckled.

“You implying something, Knight?” Caroline asked and Hilary smirked, shaking her head. 

“Wouldn’t think of it, Caro.”

“Good. You sticking around for dinner?” Caroline asked.

“Oh...uh… I have plans… with a family friend, you know how it goes. Come into town and everyone wants to see you.” Hilary rushed out, earning a look from Caroline and a chuckle from Marie.

“Well then, have fun? Unless it’s a creepy family friend?”

“Totally a creepy one.”

“Then stay safe.” Caro laughed. “Marie?”

“Hmm?” Marie asked, looking up at Caroline over the coffee mug she had clutched in her hands. 

“You staying?”

“Hmm? Oh…no... I have… I have to make calls about the whole Olympic thing—”

“Make them here, we won’t mind,” Caroline interrupted, ignoring the redness warming up the younger woman’s cheeks as they spoke.

“It’s ok. I was going to catch up on paperwork too, you know how it is,” Marie offered a small unconvincing smile, unable to look at Hilary who was smirking behind her own coffee cup.

“Your loss.”

x-x-x

“That wasn’t a legal hit,” Hilary snapped as Marie knocked her hip again as they waited for the door to open.

“It didn’t get called.” Marie pointed out and Hilary huffed. 

“Should’ve.”

“Ah! I see our two warriors have returned from the charity battle alive!” Julie said as she opened the door. 

“You guys did remember it was just a charity game, right?” Caroline asked from the living room.  

“Yes!” Maire answered quickly before Hilary could, leaving her miffed again. 

“Hey Jules,” she smiled as they walked into the apartment. 

“You need ice for that, Hils?” Julie asked, poking Hilary’s shoulder, making her hiss. 

“I’m fine,” she squeaked out as she followed Marie to the couch. When Maire picked Liv up, Hilary quickly swiped the girl from her. 

“Hey!” Marie protested.

“Evil aunties, who hit, don’t get to hold the baby first,” Hilary explained before sitting on the couch, cooing at Liv. 

“So, we wanted to review just how bad of a hit that really was,” Caroline said as Julie sat in her lap. Marie narrowed her eyes at them.

“I don’t think that’s such a great idea.” 

“Oh, but it is.” Julie chuckled as she turned the TV on. There across the larger-than-needed TV was Hilary paused on the screen, smashed into the boards by Marie. 

“I mean come on Marie, you hit her in the numbers,” Caroline scolded, “you may as well have just hit her in the face with a piece of Lexan and been done with it.” 

Marie huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. 

Julie started running the game, showing the hit in its entirety. Marie couldn’t help but wince a little, she had put a lot into the hit. Marie glanced over at Hilary who was solely focused on the young girl in her arms, playing with her, seemingly unphased by the noise of their game. 

“Then the fact you knew she was going to be boarded…” Caroline didn’t bother to hide the disappointment in her voice. Marie internally sighed, maybe she had gone a little too hard against the American. 

“And the—”

“We were supposed to be on the same team!” Marie snapped. Julie and Caroline jumped a little; Marie wasn’t one to elevate her voice. Hilary slowly glanced over at the woman sitting a few spots away from her on the couch. Marie just wanted to evaporate into the couch at the moment.

“What?” Caroline was the first to speak up. 

“We agreed that for once we’d play with each other instead of against. I didn’t have a choice, they basically told me I was captain of the other team…” Hilary explained.

“You could’ve said no.” Marie huffed, everyone in the room knew better though. She wasn’t angry, Marie was hurt. Hilary stood up, handing Liv off to Julie before kneeling in front of Maire, who refused to meet her eyes. 

“Canada… I promise you, we will play on the same team sometime and you won’t be Canada Clutch and I won’t be State, ok? I know we said this would be that but the organizers had another idea and I couldn’t get anything in edgewise.”

“You didn’t even try.”

“So you decided to beat me up?” Hilary asked and Marie finally looked up at her.

“It worked, didn’t it?” 

“Well, I mean I’m going to have to ice the shit out of my shoulder now, and I’ll remember this for a few days but after that…” 

Marie glared at Hilary. “Maybe I should've gone after your precious Amanda!” Marie seethed back. 

“Marie!” Caroline scolded.  

“It’s ok,” Hilary said, standing up. Hilary noticed Julie taking Liv to lay her down, she was glad the child was going to miss the drama going down between her small family.

“We’re all adults here and she knows full well we don't aim to hurt others... especially players who just got back from injury,” snapped Caroline. 

Marie already felt the hot knot of guilt burning in her stomach. She loved Amanda, they were good friends. She wouldn't dream of hurting her. Marie honestly had no idea where the thought even came from.

“Caro… I know but… just this once,” Hilary practically begged, Caroline looked between the two younger women before reluctantly nodding. Hilary looked back at Marie who already had tears welled up in her eyes. 

“I’m sorry,” Maire said quickly and Hilary nodded.

“I know.” 

“For all of it.”

“I know.” Hilary smiled. 

“Are we done, children?” Julie came back, Liv no longer in her arms. 

“Sorry Jules,” Marie apologized and Julie nodded.

“Just realize you’ll be so much more sorry if you wake that baby up.” Marie nodded. “You ever threaten one of my teammates again though, and you'll deal with me,” Julie warned as she patted Marie's shoulder. 

“Now, can we talk about the traveling with the puck bouncing on your stick move, Hilary? Because I’m pretty sure that’s against some rule somewhere,” Caroline said through a laugh. 

“I’ve never seen that rule!” Hilary laughed, sitting back on the couch next to Marie. Hilary waited till Julie and Caroline were engrossed in the game again before giving Marie's knee a squeeze. Marie looked up at her and smiled softly, maybe things would be alright.

x-x-x

Caroline was staring at Hilary. Well, more like glaring, but Hilary usually couldn’t tell the difference, she figured the woman was always glaring at her. This time, however, she knew it was a serious glare though.

She had joked that maybe Julie would drop her for a younger version just like Canada had done, apparently, it hadn’t been as funny as she thought it was. Julie wasn’t going to save her this time, she saw the look that was on the woman’s face and  _ that  _ head shake. Maire certainly wasn’t going to save her, Hilary was on her own.

“I’m holding your child! You can’t hurt me when I’m holding your child.” Hilary attempted to persuade the woman from lunging across the table and smacking her face right off. 

“Give me... my child,” Caroline said, sending a chill up Hilary’s spine. She carefully handed Liv over to Caro who expertly held her in one arm before reaching out and swatting Hilary right on the nose like a misbehaving dog. Hilary recoiled while Julie and Marie laughed at her misfortune. Hilary sent a glare to Marie who just smirked back. 

“Chuy! Your wife is abusing me!” Hilary whined and Julie gave her a look. “Ok, fine. I started it this time but I didn’t resort to violence! I mean she even had Livy in her arms while she did it.”

“Well, if Liv wants to join hockey when she’s older, she’s gotta get exposed to it early.” Julie smirked at Hilary who huffed, sinking further down into her chair. Caroline smiled and walked over to Hilary, patting her on the head, earning a snort from Marie. 

“Here, you want your godchild back?”

“Yes, please.” Hilary grinned as she took Liv from Caroline, the little girl giggling and swiping at Hilary’s nose. Hilary glared down at her while the other women laughed again. “I see which mom you take after.”

“Yeah, the one that handed you your own ass a few times,” Marie teased and Hilary laughed, shaking her head. “On and off the ice.” That got Hilary to stop laughing, she glared across the table at Marie. 

“Maybe that’s why I’m so hard on you now, get a little payback on her fellow countrywoman.” Hilary hissed at Marie who rolled her eyes.

“Getting hit by you is like a two-year-old throwing their teddy bear at you, bounces right off without a scratch.” Marie smirked, Hilary just stared back at her, gobsmacked. 

“She’s got you there Knight,” Caroline said between chuckles. 

“We’re not even supposed to hit!” Hilary frustratedly exclaimed. 

“Like that’s ever stopped us,” Julie said. 

“Ok, Knight, stop hogging the baby all the damn time,” Marie said, and Hilary handed Liv over to her.

“But, you have to admit I hit well….” Hilary said, her bargaining chip already handed over.

“That’s never going to happen.” Marie laughed, cradling Liv. 

“Guys, the game is about to start,” Caroline said and the four women, Liv in tow, moved to the couches. Marie sat next to Hilary, letting Liv lay on the couch between them. Hilary looked down on the girl then up at Marie who rolled her eyes and put her leg up on the couch, her feet on Hilary’s lap so that there was no way Liv could roll away and onto the floor. Hilary narrowed her eyes at Marie for a moment before accepting her fate. 

“I’m so glad we aren’t there this year…” Hilary said, watching as the actual temperature was displayed again on the screen.

“It’s so cold!” Marie whined.

“Says Canada Clutch.” Hilary poked Marie’s leg. 

“Just because I’m Canadian doesn’t mean I handle cold any better than you,” Marie said and Hilary chuckled.

“No, but we’re hockey players, so the cold shouldn’t bother us.”

“Says the woman who just whined about being happy they are in a warm home,” Caroline said, Hilary rolled her eyes.

“Alright, alright. Fine. We aren’t immune.” 

“Oh no, Knight, it is not ‘we’, it’s just you.” Marie poked more fun at Hilary who glared at her.

“How did this get turned back around on me?” Hilary pouted, sinking further down into the couch. 

“Aw, the American is pouting, it's like their go-to move,” Caroline laughed and Julie pinched her arm.

“Excuse me, if you have forgotten you are with an American.” 

“Oh, I could never forget.” 

“Oh! I forgot!” Julie jumped up, picking Liv up on the way to the bedroom. A few minutes later she came back with Liv in a new outfit, an American flag onesie with a tutu. 

“Where did that come from?” Caroline scoffed, taking Liv in her arms. Holding the poor infant at arm's length as she carefully eyed the outfit. “This is disgusting.”

“Totally,” Marie agreed, her feet still in Hilary’s lap. 

“Um, excuse me, I bought her that.” Hilary unceremoniously dropped Marie’s feet to the floor. 

“I… yeah, no. I can’t even lie and say it’s cute, just to spite you for dropping my feet,” Marie said making Hilary laugh. “But what I can say is: Caro, there’s a Canadian one in my bag.” Caroline jumped up and rushed to the door where Marie had put her bag when she showed up. 

“Oh my god! She’s going to look so cute in this!” Caroline walked back over, sitting next to Julie. She laid the nearly perfect matching outfit over Liv. 

“Oh, this is going to be war,” Julie said under her breath.

“We could cut them both in half and sew them together,” Hilary offered.

“What? No! Your gross American stuff isn’t touching my Canadian stuff,” Marie gasped.

“Oh come on! It’s the best solution.”

“Is not, your country is inferior, it should at least be seventy-five, twenty-five.” Hilary laughed, shaking her head.

“Oh no, fifty-fifty or nothing at all.”

“Nothing at all!” 

“Oh my god, you bickering old couple, get out!” Julie groaned, looking at the two across the room. 

“What? You can’t kick us out,” Marie scoffed. 

“Um, excuse me, this is my house. I say get out. So. Get out!” Julie said getting up and chasing the two out. 

“Caro! Help!” Marie cried and Caro shrugged. 

“Sorry, happy wife, happy life.” Marie and Hilary stumbled out of the apartment into the hallway. They looked at each other once the door slammed. “You’re captain is kind of a hardass.”

“Better than a spineless wimp that won’t stand up to her wife.” Marie chuckled, shaking her head.

“Come on, Knight. I have a really good bottle of wine chilling and we, have a hockey game to watch.” Marie invited Hilary as she walked down the hall to her apartment. “You coming or what?” Hilary smirked and followed after her.

“Yeah Clutch, I’m coming.”

x-x-x

Hilary walked back toward her own room in the hotel provided for them in the Olympic village. She walked by the small conference rooms they had for hardline internet use. Stopping when she heard a voice she knew well. Hilary took a few steps back and saw Marie on her laptop.

“Caro move, no one cares about you.” she laughed. Hilary walked into the room pulling the door to close softly. Marie looked up at her and scowled. “Go away, Knight.”

“Oh, hush you’re skyping our godchild, you need to share.” Hilary pulled a chair up next to Marie.

“Caro, she’s always stealing my baby time.”

“You live literally thirty feet down the hall from them, you see her every day,” Hilary deadpanned. She turned to the laptop and smiled at Liv who looked completely sleep deprived. 

“Knight, you had a good, clean game. Marie had a horrible bloody battle against a team that had no right to be out there.” Hilary looked over at Marie, she knew Canada had won handily but didn’t know how rough the game had been till after their own. Noora had told her and Amanda after their game that Korea had played like a bunch of bulls and she wouldn’t be shocked if someone had been seriously hurt. “She’s earned today’s baby time.”

“Yeah, see? I’ve earned it,” Marie said, sticking her tongue playfully out at Hilary who laughed.

“Sorry to break this little party up but it’s four in the morning here and that’s a bit late for our less than four-month-old,” Julie appeared on the screen, plucking the sleep-dazed infant from Caroline’s arms. “You two should get ready for dinner.” With that, the screen went dark and Marie closed her laptop.

“Hey,” Hilary said softly, gaining Maire’s attention. “You ok?” 

Marie remained silent for a few moments as if running through a mental checklist of if she was really ok. “I will be, if you come back and watch a movie with me.” 

Hilary smiled. “Yeah, I can do that.” Hilary picked up Marie’s laptop and followed her to the elevators. 

“Hey, Hils,” Amanda ran toward the two, “A bunch of us were going to head down into the village and see what we could find for dinner. Did you want to join?” Hilary looked over at Marie then back at Amanda.

“I’d love to, Kess, but Marie and I are going to grab a bite and talk about what we’re planning on getting Liv for her baptism gift. Next time?” Amanda smiled back and nodded.

“Yeah, next time! Have fun guys.” 

“You can go if you want,” Marie said as they got onto the elevator. Hilary wrapped an arm around Marie, pulling her close. 

“Nope, I’d rather hang out with you tonight. I’ve been with those annoying shits for months now.” Hilary explained causing Marie to laugh. 

“I’ll take Amanda over Nat any day.”

“I’m so telling her you said that.” Hilary chuckled. 

x-x-x

Hilary watched as the yawn, which started with Marie, chasing itself around the room. It had been a long day, with nothing to do after the Olympics and no team to return to, the women found themselves together often. Today was no different, day one of the All Star weekend for the men was spent cooking and watching. 

“I think that's our cue to leave, clutch,” Hilary said patting Marie's knee. Marie looked up at her, then over at the couple on the other couch. 

“Yeah, I'd say so.” 

“I'll drive you back—” said Caroline, trying to untangle herself from her Julie.

“I got her Caro, you go cuddle with your wife and catch some extra z’s.” Marie stood up, then turned and offered a hand to Hilary, pulling her to her feet. 

“Alright, if you're sure.”

“Don't kill each other on the way, please,” Julie said, stifling another yawn.

“We won't,” Hilary promised as they headed out the door. 

“Want to buy ice cream and watch a horrible movie?” Marie asked when they were outside the apartment. 

“Sounds perfect.” The two headed toward the complex’s parking lot, hoping to make a quick trip out. 

They returned twenty minutes later, a bag full of ice cream and wine, and a single movie clutched in Hilary's hand.

“Shit! My phone is in your car.” 

“Make it quick,” Marie said as she kept walking to her apartment. 

Hilary jogged back to Marie's car, locking the doors once her phone was back in her pocket. She headed back up to the women's apartment, knocking on the door when she got there.

“Knight? Is that you?” Hilary froze when she heard Caroline. 

“Hey, Caro.” Hilary turned to face the woman.

“What are you doing?” 

“I think I left my phone in Clutch’s car…”

“You know her apartment?” Caroline raised an eyebrow.

“Remember when Julie kicked us out?”

“Best memory ever.” She smirked.

“Yeah, well she invited me to finish the game before taking me to my hotel.”

“Did you walk back here?” Caroline asked moving closer to Hilary.

“It's not even a mile.” Marie’s door swing open and she smiled at Hilary, whose panicked look stopped her in her tracks.

“Hilary?” Marie spotted Caroline out of the corner of her eye.

“I think I left my phone in your car.”

“It's in your pocket, Knight,” Caroline said over her shoulder as she headed back into her own apartment. Hilary and Marie just smiled at each other before laughing, Marie pulling Hilary into the apartment.

x-x-x

Marie looked over at Hilary, she elbowed her carefully in her ribs.

“What?” Hilary hissed back.

“Stop playing with her little bonnet,” Marie said calmly. Hilary looked down at Liv in her arms, where she was, in fact, playing with the edge of the girl’s bonnet. Hilary sighed and refocused on the priest. 

Her focus was short lived. “So, outside of hockey, how often do you get to see this many hockey players in one place?”

“Shut up, Hilary.”

“No, think about it. We never get to see—”

“Hilary!” Marie hissed again but Hilary could see she was fighting a smile.

“If you two screw this up, there are plenty of people willing to take your spots,” Julie warned from behind the pair, causing them to stand straighter. 

Hilary looked down at Liv again, then up at Marie, elbowing her. 

“What?” Marie hissed, looking at Hilary.

“You want to hold her?” Marie smiled back at Hilary and carefully took the girl into her arms.  Soon Liv was scrunching up her face as the baptismal water trickled it was down her forehead and face. She let out a little squeak before curling closer to Marie as the rest of the congregation said a prayer and blessed the newest members of their church. 

Marie turned back to Julie and Caroline who were smiling at them. Almost the entirety of the two national teams in the rows around them.

“I thought you said this was going to be a small function?” Marie asked Caroline who laughed.

“Nothing is small when you’re the future face of two international hockey teams.” Caroline plucked Liv from Marie’s arms, rocking her a little. “Is that bonnet bugging you?” she asked the girl as she pulled it off. Julie rolled her eyes.

“You know she doesn’t care.”

“You can’t know that. Maybe she hates it.”

“I hope she's a bit too young to hate anything yet.” 

“So I’m guessing we aren’t all going to try and cram into your apartment?” Marie asked.

“Dibs on the coffee table,” joked Hilary.

“We rented a hall,” Julie said. “I think Amanda and Dugs are there setting it up.”

“We’ll head over and help,” Marie offered. 

“Sounds good, we’ll be right there,” said Julie as the two headed out toward Marie’s car.

“Don’t leave your phone in there again!” Caroline yelled after them, Hilary turned, looking around quickly before flipping Caroline off who just laughed.

“I saw that Knight!” Julie yelled from across the parking lot. 

“She started it!” Hilary yelled before getting in the car. She buckled up before looking over at Marie who just laughed when they locked eyes. Hilary smirked before sinking into the seat further. A few minutes later they pulled up in front of a building, Amanda was carrying a box toward the door. 

“Hey, Kess,” Hilary said as she walked up to her, taking the box from her. 

“Hey, good job up there you two. Keeping her in line is a pain.” Amanda joked, poking Hilary’s side.

“Excuse me!  I was perfect.” 

“Oh I saw those exchanges, Hilary. You were looking to cause trouble.” Marie couldn’t help but laugh as Hilary’s cheeks reddened a little.

“I was not! I would never take the light off of Liv on a day like today.” 

Amanda and Marie exchanged a look before raising their eyebrows at Hilary. Hilary groaned and headed into the hall, Meghan patting her back as she passed. Marie followed after her, smiling at Meghan as she passed.

Amanda went up to Meghan, “You think they’re ever going to tell us?” 

“I don’t even think they want to admit it to themselves yet.” 

“Well, that’s just ridiculous.” 

Meghan looked at Amanda. “You do know it’s Hilary and Marie, we’re talking about, right?”

“Yeah?”

“And you, out of everyone should know how insane those two are.”

Amanda laughed. “Ok, I’ll give you that. They are cute together though.”

“Of course they are,” Julie said walking up, Liv in her arms, “just watch Knighter as Marie holds Liv, that’s the dead give away.” Julie walked into the building, leaving her two old teammates behind. They exchanged a look before following Julie in. Julie walked right over to Marie, handing Liv off, using some excuse before walking away.

“You see Knight?” Kacey asked as she jogged up to Amanda and Meghan.

“Over there,” Natalie Spooner said nodding her head in the direction of Hilary who was across the room. Hilary was watching Marie, a grin from ear to ear on her face. 

“Oh god, yeah, that’s it. She’s in love.” Natalie chuckled. “Poor Pou, getting stuck with the puppy.” 

“That’s our girl remember,” Meghan said, “and you’re surrounded by a bunch of Americans.”

“Yeah, but you all love me so I’m safe.” She smirked and Meghan laughed. They were all pretty good friends off the ice.

“Want to watch something even better?” Caroline asked, walking up.

“What’s better than the American hotshot melting on the spot?” 

“Easy, the Canadian hotshot melting on the spot,” Caroline said, before walking over to Marie, “hey, I need some help for a second.” 

Marie walked over to Hilary and handed Liv off before following Caroline over to a table to set up a drink station. Marie, however, was watching Hilary from across the room, the same look on her face that had just been on Hilary’s. 

“Oh god,” Shannon said as she walked up, “are they doing that bait and switch thing with poor Liv again?”

“Yup, and it’s working,” Amanda said, smiling at Hilary. 

“Hey Pou!” Shannon yelled across the room, gaining nearly everyone’s attention, “when did you start dating State?” Marie’s jaw dropped as the players from both teams stifled their laughter.

“What? I’m—”

“They hung out in the Village a lot,” Amanda said, earning a few nods.

“They’ve been getting closer since Liv has been around….” Natalie added. Hilary walked over to the group, Caroline leading Marie over too. 

“What makes you guys think we’re together?” Hilary asked.

“Oh god, Knight, it’s not like you hide it well,” Shannon said, making Hilary’s cheeks flare red. “And Pou, you’re even worse,” She added, making Hilary chuckle a little, Marie pinched her arm.

“Alright, alright. We’re together, happy?” Marie said and the two teams cheered, exchanging hugs with the couple.

“Alright, but for how long?” Amanda asked.

“How long do you think we’ve been together?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Paperwork?” Hilary asked as she leaned against Marie’s kitchen counter.

“Well, it’s the one thing I know that Caro hates,” Marie said, looking at Hilary over her shoulder, “well, except you.”

Hilary gasped. “That’s not true! She loves me! She let me be godparent to Liv.” 

“I have strict instructions to, and I quote, ‘not let Knight fuck my kid up’,” Marie laughed as Hilary pouted. 

“I won’t screw Liv up.” Hilary sulked. 

Marie walked over to her, standing in front of Hilary. She cupped Hilary’s cheek, rubbing her thumb back and forth over it. “Of course you won’t.” She leaned up and kissed Hilary softly. Marie turned back to the dinner she was working on. “However, creepy family friend?” She raised an eyebrow at Hilary who just grinned back.

“Babe, the door was open.”

“I’ll get you back for that,” Marie warned. Hilary walked up to Marie putting her hands on her hips, kissing the woman’s cheek.

“I’d expect nothing less.”  Hilary looked down at the pan of chicken that Marie was cooking, she sighed. “After the Olympics, we’re so getting burgers.”

“Spoken like a true American.” Marie chuckled as she flipped one of the chicken breasts over.

“I swear, kale and chicken is not a full meal.”

“It’s not, but it’s healthy for us, and keeps us fit.”

“I’m sure a burger would keep us fit,” Hilary whined, Marie rolled her eyes and grabbed the spoon she had, dipping it into the gravy the chicken was in. She lifted it up to Hilary who tried it, her eyes going wide. “Nevermind, I can’t wait to eat.”

“That’s what I thought.” Marie smiled, focusing on the food again.

“Totally not my loss.” Hilary kissed Marie’s cheek again before moving to work on a salad. Hilary plated everything once the food was ready, Marie poured them two glasses of wine before they headed to the living room. 

“Maybe we should tell them we’re together…” Hilary said after a few minutes and Marie started laughing.

“And ruin our fun?” she asked, making Hilary laugh. Hilary leaned over and kissed Marie. 

“I lose it every time Caro refuses to get on an elevator with either of us, saying we’re constantly breaking them.” 

“They’ll figure it out sooner or later.” Marie leaned into Hilary’s side. “It’s not like we really try to hide it anymore anyway.”

“This is true... sort of. You’re right though, no reason to ruin the fun.” 

“Anyway, do you really want them to know? All the crap that comes with that is just… not appealing.”

“I could most likely get you into my bed at tournaments then.”

“Not like we haven’t figured that one out already.” Marie chuckled, looking up at Hilary. 

“Well with Korea coming up—”

“I don’t understand how people find time to have sex at the Olympics!” Marie exclaimed and Hilary laughed, kissing the side of her head. 

“I’m sure we’d find time, if we really wanted to.” 

“We always do.”

x-x-x

Hilary followed Marie to her bedroom, dropping her bag on the floor by the door. She walked up behind the younger woman, wrapping her arms around her tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Hilary whispered, kissing the side of Marie’s head. “I should’ve pushed more. I knew we had talked about it, I didn’t realize—”

“Hilary, stop,” Marie sighed, defeated. She was exhausted from the exchange they had earlier in the evening. She felt horrible for things she had said and knew she couldn’t put all the blame on Hilary, no matter how much she wanted to. Marie could’ve pushed too but, she didn’t. 

“Marie,” Hilary tried again. Marie turned in her arms, she leaned up and kissed Hilary.

“Hils, I’m tired, ok? I know we need to talk about this again but, I’m really freaking tired after the game and then that…  _ that _ … I just want to lay down with you and forget any of that ever happened. Ok?”

“Ok,” Hilary said, kissing Marie again. Marie sighed and sank into the embrace, resting her head on Hilary’s chest. 

“I didn’t mean it.”

“Hmm?”

“What I said about Amanda…” 

“I know,” Hilary said, kissing the top of her head. 

“I like her, we’re friends.”

“I know. You know there’s nothing there anymore, right? She’s like my little sister. My little, annoying, sister.” 

“I know, and I knew… it’s not like I don’t have exes. I can’t get mad at you for that.”

“Spooner,” Hilary coughed out and Marie looked up at her with narrowed eyes. 

“Not who I was thinking of but fine.” Marie broke out of the embrace, walking toward the bathroom.

“Wait… what?” Hilary asked, following after Maire. “Who are we talking about?” 

“No one important,” Marie said simply.

“Um… nope, I’m interested.” 

“There are more pressing things to get to, Knight. Like me checking if your shoulder is ok while we shower.” Hilary stopped in her tracks, she blinked up at Marie who had a small smirk on her face. 

“Oh…” Hilary walked over to Marie, taking her shirt off as she went. Marie saw the bruise on the woman’s shoulder and hissed, gently pressing her fingers into it. “Are you going to tell me?” Hilary husked as she pulled Marie closer to her. Marie bit her lip as Hilary’s forehead fell to her own, she shook her head. 

“No,” Marie said before kissing Hilary. Hilary smiled into the kiss, forcing it to break. 

“I hate that you’re cute,” Hilary said as she pulled Marie’s shirt over her head. 

“Do not.” Marie pulled Hilary back into another kiss. 

“No, I really don’t.” Hilary walked them backwards till she could turn the shower on. “Is sex on the approved conditioning list?” Hilary asked as Marie worked on her jeans.

“If it’s with the rival… I doubt it.”

“So they’d rather have you messing with team dynamic?” Hilary quirked a brow at Marie who pulled her into a kiss. 

“Hilary, if you don’t get out of those jeans and in that shower in the next—” She was cut off as Hilary kissed her again, picking her up and walking them into the shower. 

Later after their shower, and after Marie insisted on putting BioFreeze on Hilary’s shoulder, they had finally made it to Marie’s bed. Hilary pulled Marie closer, kissing the back of her head. 

“Did you board me on purpose?” 

“You’ll never know, State.” 

“Oh, I see how it is.” Hilary chuckled. “Guess what.”

“Hmmm?”

“I’m like ninety percent sure that goal I got, shouldn’t have counted.”

“Which one?” Marie asked, rolling over to face Hilary.

“The bouncing stick one, I don’t think it even went in.” 

“I told you!” Marie exclaimed and Hilary chuckled.

x-x-x

Hilary followed Marie inside her apartment and into the kitchen. Marie pulled out the bottle of wine and looked over at Hilary.

“Go turn the game on,” she said and Hilary chuckled before walking over to the living room and turning the TV on. She leaned back into the couch as Marie walked over, two wine glasses and the bottle in her hands. She handed a glass over to Hilary before sitting on the couch next to her. Hilary took the bottle pouring their glasses for them. Sitting back, Marie curled into Hilary’s side as they focused on the game. 

“During intermission, want to get our PJs on?” Marie asked, causing Hilary to laugh.

“It’s the afternoon, Clutch.” Marie looked up at Hilary, who was playing with her hair.

“Yeah? So? Did you have plans?” 

Hilary smiled, shaking her head as she leaned down and kissed Marie. “Nope, nothing but to spend time with you.” 

“Good, those are my favorite type of plans.” 

“Mine too.” Hilary smiled. “Hey Marie…. you sure we can’t go fifty-fifty on that outfit?” 

“I’m sure,” Marie said without taking her eyes off the TV.

“I mean how cute would—”

“Nope.”

“But—” Marie turned and kissed Hilary, cupping her cheek.

“Babe,” she said softly, shaking her head. “It’s not happening.” 

“But—”

“Nope.” Hilary sighed, wrapping her arms around Marie. 

Their focus on the game in front of them didn’t last long. “Do you really think I hog Liv?”

“Oh my god,” Marie said exasperated. She rolled over so she was laying against Hilary, facing her.

“Babe…”

“No, you don’t hog Liv, I was joking.” She ran her hand through Hilary’s hair. “I get her all the time, you barely see her.”

“I barely see you,” Hilary pointed out and Marie kissed her. 

“We see each other.”

“Games don’t count. Especially the ones you board me on purpose.” Hilary narrowed her eyes at Marie who kissed her nose. 

“You’ll never get me to admit it,” Marie said and Hilary flipped them over, pinning the smaller woman under her. 

“Wanna bet?” Hilary asked. 

Marie smirked and pulled Hilary’s shirt over her head.  “You haven’t gotten it out of me yet,” Marie challenged as Hilary kissed down her neck. 

“I haven’t tried that hard.” 

Marie trailed her hands up Hilary’s abs. “Want the truth?”

“Yes,” Hilary said, pulling Marie’s shirt over her head. 

“I really think that having a burger once in awhile isn’t going to make these steel abs disappear.” Marie smirked up at Hilary who laughed and kissed her. 

x-x-x

Marie opened the door to her room, looking in before stepping aside to let Hilary in. 

“Shannon must be out with the gi—” Hilary cut Marie off by kissing her. She cupped Marie’s cheeks stepping closer to her. Marie looped her arms around Hilary’s neck, deepening the kiss. 

“You are one of the best players in the world,” Hilary said softly, against Marie’s lips, “I’m so proud of you.” Hilary felt Marie’s lip quiver under her own, she captured it in another searing kiss. 

“Shut up,” Marie huffed, pulling out of the kiss. She quickly wiped the tears that had trickled down her face away. Hilary stepped closer to her again, putting her hands on Marie’s hips to keep her from moving away.

“I mean it, Marie. I am so damn proud of you,” Hilary said softly. She wiped at a fresh tear that had rolled from Marie’s eye. “I love you.” She carefully kissed Marie again. “I’m proud of you.” She kissed Marie’s forehead and Marie wrapped her arms around Hilary, falling into the warmth and safety the woman offered. Hilary kissed the top of her head. 

“I love you too,” Marie whispered. 

Hilary led them over to Marie’s bed, laying down on it. She pulled Marie against her. “So, what do you want to watch?” Hilary asked, running her hand through Marie’s hair. 

“I don’t care. Anything. just stay with me,” Marie said, her eyes closed as she soaked up the comfort offered by Hilary. Hilary grabbed the TV remote and turned on the English coverage they had. 

Hilary was content to just hold Marie as she drifted off to sleep, the TV white noise in the room. They had both been in this position before, losing was always hard, but hard games that you put everything out on the ice and still felt you could’ve done better, those were worse. Hilary started to pay a little more attention to the TV as it played a condensed version of Marie’s game. The younger woman had done so well, but it’s her first Olympics as captain and Marie was taking that to heart. 

“You don’t even realize you’re the best out there, do you?” Hilary whispered, not wanting to disturb Marie as she slept. Hilary sighed as she pulled the blanket up around them as much as she could before wrapping her arms around Marie, kissing the back of her head. “You’re a god, Clutch, I wish you saw what I see.”

x-x-x

Marie opened the door to her apartment, about to pick on Hilary for how long it had taken her. She snapped her mouth shut when she saw the look on Hilary’s face.

“Hilary?” She asked softly.

“I think I left my phone in your car,” Hilary said, confusing Marie even more.

“It’s in your pocket, Knight,” Caroline said and Marie, tried to stifle her laugh as Caroline went into her own apartment. Marie shook her head and pulled Hilary into the apartment. 

“You remember when we talked about letting them know?” 

“I do,” Marie laughed, she leaned up and kissed Hilary.

“I think it’s too late.” 

“I think they are going to take credit for us being together,” Marie pointed out, Hilary’s head snapped up.

“What? How?”

“Well, we’ve been hanging out with them a lot more since Liv has been around.”

“They never once noticed me being here before she was born? They really deserve an award for ‘most oblivious  people ever’.”

“I’m sure if you ask someone can make you a trophy with that on the plate.” 

“I'll call Phil and get in touch with the keeper of the cup. He'll know someone,” Hilary said, with a short nod, “it’ll have a little gold person walking into a lamppost.” She looked down at Marie who rolled her eyes and kissed her. 

“I'm sure Julie and Caro will love it,” she said, carefully pulling Hilary by her shirt toward the kitchen. 

“Oh, they better.” Hilary laughed. Marie pointed toward one of the upper cabinets and Hilary got out two bowls, setting them on the counter for her. Hilary then moved to grab two wine glasses out. She took the bottle from the bags and pulled the cork out, pouring two nearly full glasses. When she looked back over at Marie, the woman was smiling at her.

“What?” Hilary asked and Marie stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. 

“I love you, that's all,” Marie said and Hilary grinned down at her. 

“Oh yeah?” Hilary asked, brushing the loose hairs behind Marie's ear. 

“So much. Nights like this, us working seamlessly together, reminds me just how much I do.” 

“That's good, because I love you too.” Marie cupped Hilary's cheek, gently guiding them into another kiss. As they broke apart she laced her fingers with Hilary and led them to the sofa. Hilary sat down and allowed Marie to curl up into her side. 

x-x-x

Hilary smiled as she walked up to Marie, placing her hands on Marie’s hips and pulling her close. She swayed them back and forth in Marie’s kitchen, kissing her shoulder.

“You look really good right now,” Hilary husked, tugging lightly on the jersey that was too large for her.

“Don’t start something you can’t finish, Hilary.” Marie warned, she turned and pulled Hilary down into a kiss, ignoring her own warning.

“We can be quick,” Hilary promised, pushing Marie back against the counter. Marie wrapped her arms around Hilary’s neck, keeping her close.

“When have we  _ ever _ been quick?”

“Practice makes perfect?” Hilary asked, smiling as she kissed Marie again. Marie played along for a moment before breaking the kiss again.

“Babe, we can’t be late,” Marie said, stepping away from Hilary. 

“This just isn’t fair,” Hilary whined, attempting to wrap her arms back around Marie and kiss her neck. 

“Hilary!” Marie laughed, she turned again to face Hilary. Cupping the woman’s cheek she kissed her quickly. “Caro will kill us if we’re late today.”

“Fine,” Hilary sighed, stepping away from Marie. “But you’re wearing that to bed tonight,” Hilary said, tugging on her jersey again. 

“Ok, I can do that.” Marie grinned. “Now go get ready, we can’t be late or they’ll kill us.” Hilary rolled her eyes and headed back to Marie’s bedroom. 

“Hey, I’m not the one only in a USA jersey.”

“I’m not the one that takes hour-long showers.”

“That’s only because you join me late,” Hilary shouted from the bathroom. Marie shook her head before following after Hilary, to join her in the shower.

x-x-x

Marie glared at Hilary for asking what made their teammates think they were together, the only thing that would’ve been worse was flat out denying it. Their teammates knew and they couldn’t wiggle out of it this time.

“Oh god, Knight, it’s not like you hide it well,” Shannon said, Marie felt bad as Hilary blushed, looking at the floor. “And Pou,” Marie looked up at her goalie, eyes wide. “you’re even worse,” She added, making Hilary chuckle a little, Marie pinched her arm.

“Alright, alright. We’re together. Happy?” Marie said, trying to glare at every woman standing in front of her. When the two teams started cheering and exchanging hugs with the couple, Marie couldn’t help but smile.

“Alright, but for how long?” Amanda asked.

“How long do you think we’ve been together?” Hilary asked and Amanda carefully inspected them. 

“Not long, you’ve only been this happy a little while,” said Amanda, rubbing her chin sagely, “a few months, maybe?”

“I wasn’t happy because I was around you losers instead of my really hot, clutch, girlfriend,” Hilary countered making Marie blush and roll her eyes.

“Flattery, will get you nowhere,” she scoffed, “okay, fine. That’s a blatant lie.”

Hilary winked at her before turning back to Amanda. “Well, good guess, but you are wrong.” Hilary grinned.

“Horribly so,” Marie added.

“Oh God, shut up and tell us how long you two have been a thing,” Julie demanded, Liv perched on her hip.

“You want to tell them?” Hilary asked looking over at Marie who smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Hilary leaned against the wall of the elevator, Marie joining her before the doors shut.

“You guys are floor eight, right?” Hilary asked, pressing the button for her own floor.

“Yeah, thanks,” Marie said, leaning against the back wall of the elevator. Hilary glanced over at Marie, the younger woman had her arms crossed, her foot bouncing and her jaw clenched. Hilary reached out and hit the emergency stop button. Marie glared at her.

“Why would you do that?” 

“Take a deep breath, Pou. You need to take a moment to collect yourself. Your team can’t see you like this.”

“And you can?” 

“I quite enjoy it actually.” Hilary smirked. Marie just kept glaring at her. “Come on, Pou—” 

Marie had moved so fast Hilary had missed it. She stood in front of Hilary, a fistful of Hilary’s shirt in her hand.

“Don’t call me that.” Marie pulled Hilary down, kissing her. To Marie’s amazement, Hilary was kissing her back. Her hands found their way to Marie’s hips, pulling her closer.

Hilary stared down at Marie as they broke apart. “You kissed me.”

“You kissed back,” Marie said back and Hilary smiled, leaning in she kissed Marie again. This kiss was slower, gentler. 

Hilary stepped closer to Marie, cupping her cheek. “Anyone who didn’t kiss you back would be certifiable,” Hilary said, brushing Marie’s hair back behind her ear. 

“This isn’t a good idea,” Marie said, staring up at Hilary, worrying her lip between her teeth.

“Today? No, it’s most likely is not. Tomorrow? We go back to being friendly for fifty weeks of the year.” Hilary smiled softly at Marie. “So, why not today?”

“Hilary, we play against each other in three hours.”

“In six, it’ll all be over. One of us will have gold, the other silver, but at some point life is more important than hockey… I think I’m at that point.”

“I can’t believe I heard that out of  _ you _ , of all people.” Marie chuckled.

“Oh come on Pou, hockey is short-lived, what are we going to do with the rest of our lives?” Hilary asked, quirked an eyebrow when Marie made a face at her.

“Friends call me that,” Marie leaned up and kissed Hilary again. “I want you to be more than a friend.” 

Hilary grinned at Marie, “I like the sound of that.” Hilary stared down at Marie, unable to contain the smile on her face. “Can I kiss you again before we have to leave this really small elevator?” Marie laughed before pulling Hilary down into another kiss, both of them smiling into it. 

“Better?” Marie asked when they finally broke apart.

“I think I’m already addicted,” Hilary said before placing another chaste kiss on Marie’s lips. She finally stepped away from Marie. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Marie said, before grabbing Hilary’s arm and pulling her back again. She kissed her once more before running her thumb along Hilary’s lower lip. “Sorry, it just wasn’t your color.” She grinned, showing her thumb now covered in her own lipstick.

“I’m pretty sure it’ll quickly become my favorite,” Hilary said hitting the emergency button again, the elevator lurched and started its ascent again. “What are your plans for after World’s?” 

“Back to Boston, finish the semester,” Marie said, trying to pull herself together as she leaned against the wall opposite Hilary.

“Good, goood.”

“Why?” Marie asked, raising an eyebrow at Hilary.

“Because I’m going to ask you out after the game tonight.” Hilary smirked and Marie laughed, shaking her head as she ran a hand through her hair. 

“Yeah? And what do you think I’ll say?” Marie challenged, Hilary met her eyes.

“I’ll know after the game,” Hilary said, as the elevator dinged at her floor. She walked across the small room and kissed Marie softly once more. “Score for me tonight, Clutch, but only once.” She winked as the doors opened and she stepped out. Marie was left there a bit awestruck as the elevator doors closed again and it moved toward her own floor. 

x-x-x

The silver medal made Marie’s bag feel a lot heavier than it should have. She set the bag down against the wall of the elevator, leaning back against it. Most of the team had already made it back to the hotel, Marie had taken her time, a long shower after the game and a promise to her coach that she’d be fine on her own. She sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose, fighting back tears. They had won gold last year in Sochi, why couldn’t they repeat that for World’s? 

Maire didn’t have to look up when arms wrapped around her, she knew it was Hilary immediately. Marie sank into the embrace. 

“It’s ok,” Hilary said softly, “I know it hurts now, but it’ll be ok.” Marie clutched onto Hilary as she started to cry again. 

“I should hate you right now,” Marie said, Hilary kissed the top of her head. 

“You can hate me in fifty or so weeks.” 

“Yeah, I guess I can,” Marie sighed, sniffling a little. “Didn’t you have something to ask me?”

“I’m good, I already have my answer.” Hilary smiled down at Marie who rolled her eyes. “My roommate is going to stay with the younger girls tonight, do you want to go watch a movie with me?” 

“Only if there's chocolate involved.”

“Perfect, then the stash I bought after the game will be put to good use.” 

Marie chuckled again, resting her head against Hilary’s chest. 

“But for now, we can spend a few more minutes here.”

x-x-x   
x-x-x

“Wait, wait, wait!” Caroline said loudly, causing Liv in Shannon’s arms next to her, to whimper.

“Geez, Caro. Scare your own baby why don’t you!” Hilary scolded, earning a glare from the woman.

“You and I were roommates for that tournament,” Caroline said looking at Marie who shrugged.

“Yeah?”

“And you didn’t tell me, you made out with Hilary before the game? What the hell!” 

“Language!” Half the room shouted back at the woman, earning a smirk from Julie who nodded. 

“Thank you,” she said earning a few laughs. 

“What, aren’t you a little upset they didn’t tell us?” Caroline asked Julie who shrugged.

“No, we didn’t tell anyone when we started dating. The whole logistics of being rivals and all that. I get it,” Julie said, patting Marie’s shoulder. 

“Thank you,” Marie smiled up at Julie. 

“Ok, but can we talk about how cute they are now?” Amanda said, looking around the women in the room. “Our two captains who have retired, Canada’s current captain and clutch player is with USA’s current clutch player… and look we got an adorable child out of the first set. It’s time to start planting the baby idea in their heads.” Amanda earned a roar of laughter as Hilary and Marie turned beet red.

“Thanks, Manda. Now sit down,” Hilary said, shaking her head. 

“She’s got a point, right now would be perfect, no Olympics for four years,” Meghan said and Hilary looked over at Marie who looked absolutely terrified.

“Yeah, not today guys. We should probably get married first… maybe live in the same city.” 

“Come move in up here, help us raise Liv,” Julie joked.

“Sorry Jules, I’m not moving to this vast winter wonderland.”

“Why? You’re practically here all the time anyway,” Caroline said and Hilary rolled her eyes. “Wait, does this mean you two can stop hanging out on our couch?”

“We don’t hang out on your couch that often.”

“I’ve seen your ugly mug way more this year than one should ever have to see.”

“Well, get used to it, Caro, cause I’m not letting her go anytime soon.” Marie smiled, she leaned over and kissed Hilary, earning a few whistles from their friends.

“Wait… I told you there wasn’t anything wrong with the elevators! It was just them!” Caroline yelled again, Julie rolled her eyes. 

“When we get home, you’re lying down with Liv for a nap… you’re already moody today.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this one guys, so please take the time to let me know what you think. Something small or some large any thought or comment helps! :) Thank you for taking the time to read it!

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in months so I might need to shake the rust off. Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
